This invention relates to an automatic weaving process which could be used for the manufacture of rope hammock beds and other products of the same weave in which a bobbin of rope passes through loops of rope from the same bobbin resulting in the traditional hammock bed weave FIG. 1 from one continuous rope.
Hammock beds have traditionally been made for centuries by hand from one continuous rope. Workers thread a bobbin of rope through each separate weave of the bed. The process of weaving beds by hand is a strenuous job requiring the placing of a 10 to 15 pound bobbin of rope through a predetermined number of loops in each row to form the traditional hammock bed weave FIG. 1. Workers are many times bothered by carpal tunnel disorders as well as other muscular and joint stress. By automating the hand weaving process, the operator is free to work on other processes involved in the production of the hammock while the machine does the strenuous work of weaving the bed. There is a resulting savings not only in the prevention of injuries but a significant savings in labor costs.
The below-referenced U.S. patents, disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents, in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art. The U.S. Pat. Nos. of the references are as follows:
3,550,166 5,133,389 4,112,816 5,273,078 4,170,249 5,351,722 4,512,373 5,076,330